A master and his student
by Yomekyo
Summary: Not much i can say about this story. A story about Gohan being gay and him opening up to Piccolo about this feelings. If people like the plot ill keep writting. Well that's just about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, and welcome to another Dbz story by me. I didn't want to do a story about Goten and Trunks but instead about Gohan and Piccolo. Not that many people have done stories about them and I wanted to see what my mind could do so here goes the one shot. Hope you all like it.**

Gohan sat there thinking alone on the cliff where he first trained. As he sat there the more the thought came to him.

Gohan thought he was gay.

Growing up, he never paid any attention to girls only school work and fighting. The older he grew the less and less instrated he felt towards women. The only women he was around would be Bulma and his mother.

There was this one girl he hung out in high school but they were no more than friends.

Males would be the Z-fighter and some kids from school.

And out of the fighters the only male he spent the most time with was Piccolo.

When his father was away, Piccolo was always there for him helping him with anything he had trouble with.

Maybe he could help him with this.

"Gohan, if you ever need anything, dont be scared to ask." He remember piccolo said as he flew him home from school one day.

He just needed someone to talk to.

The more he sat there the longer and longer he would think about it.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself as he lay on the ground closing his eyes.

"Gohan, are you ok?" A voice said landing near him.

It was piccolo, he knew his voice anywhere.

"Yeah, just thinking about some stuff that's all." He said looking at his teacher.

He nodded then turned to look at the moon.

"Your father called me here saying that something was wrong with you and thought I could do something about it."

He slowly walked over to me and sat down by me trying to figure out what it was.

"Is it a girl?" He asked hoping to get an answer out of me.

"Nope." He said kicking his feet around.

Piccolo kept looking at him trying to get something.

"Tell me." He said simply.

"I think I'm…. Gay." He said looking at his green alien friend.

Piccolo sat there for a while looking at him trying to figure out what gay meant.

"Gay as in I like other guys." He said looking up.

The two of them sat there wondering what to say or do next.

"Well, why would you think that?" He asked Gohan.

"Growing up, I was hardly around girls so I just started to stop having feeling for them." He said as simple as he could.

The two of the sat there again for a while then Piccolo spoke up.

"Before it goes any father, you need to see for sure if you are." He said sliding closer towards him.

Gohan didn't realize how close Piccolo was getting towards him nor did he care.

He was just a friend to him.

Or so he thought.

"How would I check? I have no male friends."

"You have me." Piccolo said looking at him with a small grin on his face.

Gohan turned to face Piccolo only to see that they were face to face, his nose touching his chin.

"Piccolo." Gohan said blushing.

Piccolo slowly and carefully took his top off and tossed it onto the ground near them.

Gohan just sat there unsure of what to do or what to say.

"Kiss me Gohan." Piccolo said.

"Kiss me, kiss me, and kiss me." The words started to repeat over and over again in his head. Before he knew what was going on, he and Piccolo were in a deep kiss, their lips locked.

Piccolo slid his hand down grapping onto Goten cock.

"I want it." Piccolo said d looking into his eyes.

Gohan simply nodded and look his clothes off reviling his self to his trainer.

"Wow Gohan, I didn't think you would be that big." He said looking at him.

"Now you." He said.

Piccolo nodded and soon slid his bottoms off.

Damn was he huge.

His cock was twice the size as Golan's.

"P-p-p-piccolo." He said looking at his cock wondering what was going to happen to him.

Before he knew it, Piccolo had him on his back his purple and green cock deep inside him.

"Ahhh." Gohan screamed out in pain. He knew it was going to hurt him.

The more he moaned the faster he would go.

He was enjoying this.

Damn it felt wonderful to him.

"Faster Piccolo, I want you to cum all inside me." Gohan said gripping onto this clothes that were scattered all over the ground. He nodded and he as he was told.

As he was going, he trusted into a spot inside Gohan that made him scream out.

"Found it." Piccolo said.

Over and over again he thruster in and out of the spot; waiting for him to cum.

"Cum Gohan." Piccolo said pulling on this tail for leverage.

"Oh." All he could do was moan.

As time passed both of the males hit there climax and there cum was spread all over the ground.

"So Gohan, do you know now?" Piccolo asked as he cleaned himself off.

"I do now." He said laying his head on Piccolo's shoulder.

"Gohan, please don't tell your father about this, if Goku knew."

"I won't as long as you promise me two things, one that you won't tell that I'm gay and two if you become my lover." He said,

Piccolo smiled then pulled Gohan in for a hug.

Soon afterwards Gohan was fast asleep on Piccolos chest dreaming about who knows what.

Piccolo was his and Gohan his.

Never did he think that there bond would be as close as this.

Never.

**So what did you guys think? Should I keep going with this story or just let it stay where it is? I want my reader opinion. Well thanks for reading. See you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a good month since Gohan and Piccolo started dating. If they wanted to see each other, all they had to do is say they were going to train with each other. The was really enjoying this life with Piccolo and Piccolo was enjoying him two.

*Kami's Lookout*

"He is late. This is the third time in a row. Why is he late? If he didn't wanna train today he should have just told me."

Piccolo was sitting there, feet hanging off the edge waiting for his demi- saiyan to come join him.

This was the third time he was late for training.

"He should know we were going to train today, we train every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday." Piccolo closed his eyes hoping he could catch a small glimpse of his energy flying towards him but there was no luck.

Piccolo then stood up and sighed then flew off.

He was tired of this happening to him.

*Son's House*

"Imma be late again!"Gohan said as he hurried up and down the stairs trying to finish the last of this chorus.

"Gohan, I'm leaving."Goten screamed from down stairs.

"Goten wait! Come here."

Goten sighed then walked up the stairs to see what his brother wanted even though he already knew.

"Piccolo, Gohan is gunna a little late. Mother made him study for 2 hours and then clean the house?" He guessed while looking at his brother with a pile of dirty clothes in his hand.

"Yep you got it. Now hurry before he leaves the lookout. I owe you one."

"You can re pay me tomorrow by taking my and Trunks out to get ice-cream." He said smiling.

"Sure now go."

Goten then nodded then ran out the door and flew towards the look out.

"I know piccolo is tired of me." Gohan said heading down the stairs with the dirty clothes.

*Flash back*

"You late." Piccolo said grinning at Gohan.

"I know. Mom made me study again." He said as he landed beside his lover.

Piccolo then sighed and stood up walking towards the center.

"Maybe it about time you tell your Chi-Chi and Goku about us." He said hoping Gohan would think it was a good idea.

He just stood there blushing.

"When the time comes I'll let them know, but if I tell them they might try and keep us away from each other."

Piccolo then stood there nodding realizing that he was right.

Normal if a child tell their parents there gay, they try there hardest not to let them around the people that they like.

In this case Gohan and Piccolo.

"I don't really want to talk about this Piccolo, can we just train?" He asked walking towards him giving him a small kiss on the nose.

He nodded and smiled as he took his shirt off.

"Ready when you are."

*Back to Goahn.*

"Maybe it was time for his parents to know about the two of us." He said pouring the washing powder into the washer.

*Goten*

"Man I really wished Trunks could have come to train with us today. " Goten said as he was flying away from Capsule corps to the look out.

As he was flying by, he could since Piccolo flying away from the lookout/

"Hm? Where is Piccolo going?" Goten wondered as he stopped flying.

"Maybe we were training at home today. Yeah that makes since."

Goten then turned around and started flying back toward there house.

*sons house*

Once Gohan was done washing, cleaning, and putting everything up, he ran upstairs to change into this workout clothes.

"I'll be there in a little Piccolo, just wait up." He said talking to himself.

"There is no need." Piccolo said standing behind Gohan.

"Piccolo what are you doing here?" He asked in shock as his half dresses lover stood behind him.

"I wanted to see what was going on. You been late three times in a row. Do you not love me anymore?" He asked walking closer towards him waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Piccolo it isn't that Mom is just…"

"There you go with the mom stuff again. I'm so tired of hearing that from you. If you don't want to be with me just let me know. Ok?"

Gohan stood there unsure of what to say back.

He wasn't trying to hurt Piccolo, his mom just had him doing so much that he really didn't have time for anything.

Piccolo then sighed and sat on the bed thinking.

"Gohan, I think he should break up." He finally said looking up at him.

Gohan just stood there.

He could feel the tears falling down from his eyes.

Break up.

This was the first time he ever had someone say something like this to him.

"Piccolo please." He started to beg.

He sat there sitting by Piccolo trying to wrap his arms around him.

"Gohan." Piccolo pushed him away and stood to leave.

But Gohan wasn't listening.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his waist and fell which cause Piccolo's pants to fall.

"I knew he was waked." He said licking the head of Piccolo's cock.

"Gohan." Piccolo moaned pulling on his hair.

The more he licked the harder Piccolo would pull.

Before they knew it, they were in the bed making love to each other.

Right in the middle of making love, someone started to knock on Gohan's door.

"Gohan, its momma. It everything ok?" " Chi-Chi asked banging on the door.

"Fuck."Piccolo said as he let go of Gohan's grips.

"Ok." Gohan said ridding Piccolo again.

"I didn't mean that kind of fuck." He said smiling.

Gohan stood up and opened the window to let Piccolo out.

Then he stood there changing his clothes and changing clothes.

"Hold up mom." He said sliding his shorts on.

He then opened the door and stood there.

"Goten heard everything, you got some explaining to do."

*Down stairs*

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Chi-Chi screamed as she looked at her son.

Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma were all sitting in the room

Gohan glanced at Piccolo quickly then turned his head hoping no one saw.

"What does gay mean?" Trunks asked his father.

"When people like people of the same sex." He said not looking at his son.

"Well I like Goten so am I gay too?"

"No like each other like me and your mother."

Everyone just sat there until Bulma broke the silent.

"Well how do you go with?" Bulma asked.

"I want him to say it for you."

Everyone in the room started to look around in the room waiting for someone to stand up.

Piccolo finally stood.

"I'm his lover."

**Just wanted to leave you all hanging. So what do you all think? The next chapter will be the last.**

**Hope you all enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this chapter isn't going to be very long. If you have any ideas please leave a review about it or pm me. Thanks for your support.**

Everyone sat there in shock making sure they heard Piccolo right.

He and Gohan were lovers.

"How long as this been going on?" Goku asked looking at Piccolo.

"About a year." He said looking at Goku while walking over to stand by his lover.

Once they were standing by each other, Piccolo reached out and grabbed Gohan's hand.

Gohan scanned across the room to see everyone's face expression. Everyone looked as if they didn't care.

Everyone but Chi-Chi.

"NO! MY SON WILL NOT BE SOME … SOME…."

"Homosexual?" Goten asked looking at his mother.

"Goten how do you know about that word?"

"Mom I'm 9, I know about this stuff and besides, I might be gay too." He said looking up at his mother.

Now Chi-Chi was really pissed.

"Chi-Chi- calm down. I didn't even know that girls were real until I meet Bulma." He said giggling.

"It's true and even then he still though I was a guy just wearing a costume."

But Chi-Chi wouldn't hear it.

"GOHAN GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE NOW! YOU TOO GOTEN! I WILL NOT LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH TWO FAGS!" She screamed.

Gohan slowly dropped his hand from Piccolo's and looked at him.

"Told you this was a bad idea." He said giving him an angry look.

"Chi-Chi."Piccolo started as he tried to talk his mother in law to let Gohan stay living there.

"DON'T…..FUCKING….SAY…ANYTHING….TO…ME! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY SONS ARE LIKE THIS. EVER SINCE YOU TOOK GOHAN AWAY THAT ONE TIME TO TRAIN, HE HAS NEVER BEEN THE SAME. SAME WITH GOTEN.I SHOUL GET UP AND KICK YOU'RE ASS!" Chi-Chi was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Mom." Gohan said calmly.

"WHAT!?"

"I'll leave but at least let Goten stay. He said he might be the same way. He could just be going thru a faze for him but I know for a fact that I am."

Once again everyone was quite.

"Fine, but I want all your stuff gone by tomorrow morning."

He simply nodded then headed up stairs to pack.

Not wanting to say and get fussed at, Piccolo followed.

"Well Kakarot," Vegeta started as he stood up. "I had all my fun here for tonight, were heading home."

"See ya." Bulma said as she stood up with her husband.

"Bye guys. See ya Goten." Trunks said standing up.

Once they were gone, Chi-Chi stormed into the kitchen and started to cook for dinner.

"Dad. Do you hate Gohan too because he is…"

"No I don't. I see nothing wrong with him being the way his is as long as he with the person he loves."

Goten then nodded and ran up the stairs to talk to his brother.

*A year later*

Gohan was sitting outside playing with Lulu while Piccolo was inside cooking them some dinner.

"Uncle Ten." She said crawling over to where Goten was.

I was official.

Goten was gay.

Because of that he moved in with Gohan and Piccolo helping those watches after their adopted baby.

"So have you told Trunks that you loved him?" Gohan asked brushing his hair out of his face.

"Nope." He said pulling Lulu up by her arms trying to make her stand.

The two of them were quite until Piccolo walked over towards them

"Dinners done." He said rubbing Gohan on the back.

"Daddy P." Lulu screamed as she crawled toward Piccolo.

Feeling lazy, He stretched his arms out and grabbed her sitting her on top of his head.

"Hurry before it gets cold."

The two of the stood and then walked inside to eat.

"Later that night."

Piccolo and Gohan were lying in the bed talking about a few things.

"Your mom really hates me." Piccolo said kissing Gohan on the head.

"I know. She hates me and Goten too."

Gohan then sat up and lay on Piccolo's chest.

"You ok?" Piccolo asked rubbing his lover's ass.

"Yup but stop it baby I'm not in that mood tonight."

The two of them just laid there talking for a little while longer.

"I love you Piccolo, no matter what my mother says."

"I love you so sweet ass." He said hitting Gohan's ass.

They played around for a little while then finally dozed off to sleep.

Gohan was glad he told Piccolo about his gayness.

He was glad that he was his even if he was still the master and Gohan being the student.

**Sweet right? If you liked it I won't mind to write more with it. Well that's it for now. Koga and Yura story will be done around the end of this week.**


End file.
